


little to none

by PaintedVanilla



Series: me and my love [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: “Are you sure? Did you take more than one?”John looks at him angrily, “Would you like to consult the other half dozen sitting in my bathroom trashcan?!”





	little to none

“You never call me first,” is the first thing Lafayette says when he answers his phone, “this must be important.”

“I need you to come over,” John says, because it _is_ important.

“Is this a booty call?” Lafayette asks, “because I know we used to mess around in college sometimes, but - ”

“This isn’t a joke!” John snaps; Lafayette goes quiet, “I’m being _serious!_ I'm freaking out! You need to come over  _now."_

“Okay!” Lafayette says, “Okay, I’m getting my keys, let me tell Adrienne and I’ll be right over.”

John hangs up the phone and throws it on his couch and crouches down and screams into the cushion. This cannot be happening to him. He stands back up and paces his living room; he refuses to go back in the bathroom. He refuses to look at the test sitting on the counter or the several others sitting in the trashcan.

Lafayette gets their fairly quickly, so John assumes he must realize how hard he’s freaking out. John lets him inside and shoos him over to the couch before he starts pacing again.

“So what’s wrong?” Lafayette asks, trying to keep his tone light.

John stops pacing, burying his face in his hands, “This is so bad, dude.”

“What is it?” Lafayette asks, suddenly aware that John is about to cry.

John looks up at him, opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, then looks away, “Hang on.” he says, his voice cracking, before he disappears into the bathroom. He comes back out with the test in his hand, and before Lafayette can respond, John throws it to him.

Lafayette, not being ready to catch something, doesn’t react quick enough, and the test hits him in the face; he flinches, picking it up from where it lands on the couch. When he notices what it is, he drops it and immediately recoils, “Ew, John!” he shouts, wiping his face, “You peed on this!”

“Look at the lines, dumbass!” John snaps; Lafayette picks the test up and a look of horror passes over his face.

“Oh, shit.” he says quietly; he pauses, and John goes back to pacing, “Are you sure? Did you take more than one?”

John looks at him angrily, “Would you like to consult the other half dozen sitting in my bathroom trashcan?!”

Lafayette swallows, “Okay,” he says, sinking back into the couch, “Okay…”

Neither of them speak for a long while, until Lafayette asks, “Do you know who’s it is?”

“No.”

“Do you know how long?”

_“No.”_

There’s another lapse of silence, before Lafayette speaks again, “How could this have happened?”

A guilty look crosses over John’s face and he turns away, but not before Lafayette catches it, “John?”

John looks back over his shoulder, the guilty look still on his face, “Listen.”

Lafayette frowns, “John.”

“Listen!” John shouts, turning back around, “when I started taking T my doctor said the chances of getting pregnant were little to none!”

For a moment, Lafayette is so horrified he can’t speak, “John!” he chides, “Are you _insane?!_ Are you _stupid?!”_

“Shut up!” John yells, because right now he definitely feels like both of those things, but Lafayette continues.

“Little to none doesn’t mean _impossible!”_ he shouts, “and even if it did you could be _crawling_ with STDs!”

“I am not!” John argues, “I just got checked - !”

“It couldn’t have been too recent! It seems a little weird they wouldn’t have pulled you to the side to tell you, hey, by the way, you’re _pregnant!”_

“Shut _up!_ Stop _yelling at me!”_

“Well, you’re an idiot!”

“Yeah, I know!” John shouts, then begins to cry. Lafayette recoils, instantly regretting where he drove the conversation. He moves towards John slowly, then engulfs him in a hug, “I’m sorry.” he says quietly, "You're probably freaking out, you don't need to be screamed at right now."

John cries, because he’s scared and he’s confused and he doesn’t know what to do. Finally, when he calms down, Lafayette asks, “Are you going to tell anyone else?”

John sniffs, “Not yet.” he pauses, “I guess you can tell Adrienne.” another pause, “I guess I should tell my dad.”

“Anyone else?”

John doesn’t say anything for a long moment, until he pulls away from Lafayette, “If I tell people, they're gonna wanna see me.” he says quietly, "And I don't think... I mean, once I'm really in it..." he pauses, trying to gather his thoughts, then says, "I'm gonna have to stop taking T and I'm probably gonna be a huge mess and I really don't want people... looking at me."

Lafayette hesitates, “Are you sure you don't want to tell…” he checks to make sure John isn’t going to cry again, “...Alexander? He _is_ your best friend.”

John shrugs, “I’m sure he’s busy with Eliza.”

Lafayette brightens up, “Oh, hey! Eliza! Eliza is pregnant!”

John shrugs again, this time more dramatically, and Lafayette sighs, “I know that’s not really what you want to hear right now, but at least you know...it?” John makes a face, “They? They. They will be in good company.”

John looks away, “I guess.”

Lafayette hesitates, “Are... are you going to keep them?”

A series of emotions seem to run through John, and they each show on his face, before he settles back on a neutral expression, “Maybe?” he says, but he doesn’t necessarily sound thrilled, "I mean - not, like... I mean, I'll have it -  _them,_ but I don't know if... after..."

Lafayette bites his lip, unsure what to say. “Adrienne is pregnant.” he offers meekly, and John stares at him.

“Really?” he asks, and Lafayette nods, “Oh...congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Laf says, "We just found out."

“Were you trying?” John asks.

Lafayette grins, “Yeah.”

“That’s good.” John looks away, “I hope it goes well.”

“I hope this goes well for you, too.” Lafayette says, “and I hope our children will be good friends.”

John shrugs and sits down on the couch, frowning, and presses his face into a pillow. The initial panic has passed, and it’s almost gone now. He can almost forget about it. Except for the fact that he can’t drink. Or -

He sits up, “I can’t get high.”

Lafayette looks at him, “You still do that?” he asks, and John glares at him, “because no, you can’t. Or drink alcohol. Or eat blue cheese. That one made Adrienne upset when she read about it.”

“I don’t care about _cheese_!” John whines, “I have like a hundred dollars worth of shit on me right now and I can’t _use_ it!”

Lafayette blinks, “Get rid of it.”

John looks up at him like Lafayette has suggested he jump out the window, _“What?!’_

“It’s like smoking,” Lafayette says, “I think. I only did it a couple times. But you did it _a lot_ in college. I’m assuming you haven’t slowed down.” John shrugs angrily, “Get rid of it. Flush it, or something.”

“I’m not gonna flush it!” John snaps, “Can’t you take it?”

“No!” Lafayette says, “If I got caught with a hundred dollars worth of _whatever -_ weed and weed accessories! I could get deported! My wife is _pregnant._ I love you, John, but not _that_ much.”

“Fine!” John snaps, sinking back into the couch, “I’ll flush it.”

“Right now.”

“Right - !”

“I need to see you do it, otherwise you might lie to me.”

John scowls, but stands up anyways, “Fine,” he snaps, “but you owe me.”


End file.
